


Cutting Ties

by TheHighQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is involved, And love pretty much, Canon Compliant, Everything is actually pretty much Nea's fault in a sense, Gen, I'm a little shit who tortures her fave characters, Insanity, Mana is sort of a lovable idiot, Nea and Mana have a lot to learn when it comes to family, Nea doesn't know how to handle him, Not in the way that you think, Old Noah Family!, Please keep in mind that everyone basically dies, This is a little dramatic, because they love each other so much, how do I even tag this tbh, they also have a lot to learn when it comes to each other, this is literally complete on FF.NET but this only on chapter 5 here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighQueen/pseuds/TheHighQueen
Summary: How thin is the line between love and hate? Nea doesn't know, but he knew one thing: He had a mission, and he'd stop at nothing to get it.





	1. You(Mana)and me(Nea)

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. This is also posted on Fanfiction.Net, so you can also read it there. That's posted up to chapter sixteen. I'm continuing to write there so it'll be updated there as well. Ah, this will actually be pretty confusing so pay attention to small details! This is written in a weird style.

Prologue: Mana(You) and Nea(Me)

My dear Earl, do you remember?

The burning sunset, and the sound of wind? The day the Millenium Earl who endured seven thousand years, and our mother Katerina met?

Katerina, our beautiful gentle mother, gave her sons the names Nea and Mana. Like two peas in a pod, we were raised as identical twin brothers. You, Mana, and I, Nea. Raised to believe the Earl himself was our father, and that he fell in love with Katerina.

We were raised to believe that the Earl died, and casted his power to you, my dear brother.

But, that's not true is it?

For the Millennium Earl is not our father, and Katerina was not our mother. That day, when Katerina met the Earl, was a lie.

Mana D. Campbell, you.

Nea D. Campbell, me.

Two identical halves, who made up one whole. We, are the Millennium Earl. You already knew that, my dear brother. As we grew, our memories of being two halves disappeared. We grew to truly believe that we were brothers. Soon, you took the position as the Earl, and I was your beloved brother.

The Noahs awakened and gathered around us, and we formed the Noah family.

I wonder why...?

I wonder why nobody wondered why there were fourteen, and not thirteen like the legend said?

It was because the Fourteenth was never supposed to exist, the musician never was apart of the factor. I, however, by some leap of faith came into existence, and formed the fourteenth of the Noah Family.

They only believed that as twins, our powers split. Half given to Nea, and half given to Mana. It was the belief, but when my memories regained I knew better.

Two halves of the same whole.

Over the course of seven thousand years, the Earl only disappeared once.

On that day what remained was two babies, that Katerina found and named out of boredom. That, is who we are.

The two of us was once one.

Together, we are the Millennium Earl.

And, my dearest brother, for that reason, I will end your life.


	2. The Noah Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes a bit slow at the beginning

Nea and Mana haven't came back for a while.

Katerina sighed as she folded one of their shirts. She knew that they were getting older, that they were almost eighteen now, but that didn't stop her from worrying. This was the longest time that they'd been gone. Sometimes they'd leave for a day or two, going to visit another town, but this time it was nearly two weeks.

She looked down; her hands were trembling. Why was she so anxious? It wasn't as if they were helpless, they were strong athletic boys. Despite being somewhat wirey and lean, they weren't easily taken down. They were probably fine-so why did she worry for them so much?

To keep her hands occupied she quickly folded another article of clothing. After a moment, her hands balled into fists, wrinkling the shirt she delicately folded. If she was being completely honest with herself-she knew what happened. She really did, and it hurt to know.

It just seemed to be too strange. They didn't even give her a decent excuse for leaving, just saying they'd be back at some point and disappearing through the door.

The air around them was darker...it was almost painfully obvious. Katerina just didn't want to believe it, so she'd play tender, clueless mother and pretend that her boys were normal, for the sake of normalcy.

All she could do was sit and pray, hoping that although God probably hated her, he'd take mercy on her children. Even though they were his enemies...they are...at least they used to be human.

Katerina heard a noise, just outside her door, and fumbled to wipe her tears before somebody saw. It wouldn't do for somebody to see her crying, people always assumed things they shouldn't. If it was her sons, they'd worry so much that she wouldn't be able to take it. For a moment it was silent, and Katerina relaxed.

Perhaps she was just hearing things, and maybe somebody wasn't at the door. I'm beginning to lose myself.

Her door opened, "Mother, we're home!" She nearly jumped up, whipping around to see Nea and Mana standing in the doorway. They were smiling brightly, excited about something. Mana held a new umbrella in his hand-a strange umbrella. It was pink with a pumpkin head on the top. Katerina recognized it, immediately, because it was his.

"Boys, where on Earth were you two so long?" She asked, setting down her folded dress to walk to them. Katerina half expected them to outright tell her, because there had never been any secrets between their small family, but they gave her almost strained smiles.

"Working mother!" Mana eventually answered cheerfully, "We've found jobs-ah, but we'll have to live there."

Katerina blinked, "Living away?" So, they had already bought a house for their new family...? She fought the urge to frown, because she knew that she'd have to accept it sometime. It just hurt, for it to happen.

"Yes, it's required. They want a close relationship, to almost be like family. Our co-workers have already moved in."

"Really?" She put on her best interested face, "How many co-workers are there?" She knew their wasn't all of them, it'd be too soon.

"Soon, they'll be fourteen in total, but for now we only have five including ourselves. We'll get more soon enough." Mana brushed her off, but the wicked gleam in his eyes only confirmed Katerina's fears. She almost wanted to cry. She gave each of their cheeks a soft kiss to almost say goodbye.

Mana grabbed her hands, "We'll visit-often!" It was a clear lie, and Katerina knew that. If Mana was who she thought she was, he hated what she was. He hated the fact that he was birthed from a human, even though he was human as well. A different type of human, but a human all the same.

But she didn't say anything.

She wouldn't say anything.

After all, she was never really their mother...she was only their caretaker. She really only did this for him. It was her own fault, she was only supposed to help him live, she wasn't supposed to love them so dearly. She wasn't their mother, they were just two babies she found and named.

So why did her heart hurt so much?

"Alright, just don't forget about your poor mother!" She smiled tenderly at them, and giggled when they enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Yes, she'd act dumb, if that meant that she'd get to be with them a few more times.

Her sweet children; the Twins of Millennium.

"We have to leave now, Mother." Nea told her, "But we'll come back soon-promise!"

They left, without another word. Katerina stood alone in their family room, staring at the shut door with what looked to be the traces of a bitter smile on her lips.

She loved them so much.

So much that it hurt to let them go, and she couldn't help them this time. All she could do was pray, and hope that she could honor that promise she made so long ago, to him.

And if what happened that she thought was going to happen...between Nea and Mana...

Katerina, once she was sure that they wouldn't walk it, crumbled to the floor. Tears dripped down her face; from worry or sorrow she didn't know. She just wanted to protect them from the inevitable.

Be safe.

~Insert Linebreak~

"When are Millennie and Nea going to get back?" Road asked, hanging from upside down from one of the couches. A doll was clasped in her hands- a welcome gift from the Nea. In addition to her fully furnished room, he had given her an abundance of clothes and toys. Even though she had only meet the Earl a few weeks ago, her Dream memories were strong and she already loved both the Earl and Nea dearly.

Her new family-no, her true family, was all around in the common room. Their was only five of them in total, but they were getting there. So far they had the Noahs of Pleasure, Dream(herself), and Wisdom, not to mention The Earl of Millennium and his brother, the Noah of Destruction.

"Soon," Wisely commented, using one hand to pull her up off the couch, "And stop that, before you fall." Road sat up, opting to lay her head on Wisely's lap.

"They're visiting their mother," Joido commented idly from the other couch, flipping through a book, "Be patient."

Road groaned in boredom, wanting them to return already. She missed them, they were gone nearly the whole day because they didn't want her to use her door to take them. So, they had to take the train.

"What do you think our first order of business is going to be?" Road asked curiously, looking up her her new 'brother.' Wisely seemed to know everything, his Noah giving him the ability.

He smirked at her, "Finding the heart of innocence, with that, the Exorcists can't win this Holy War." Road giggled loudly, holding her doll above her head. Road turned over, her expression playful. Being the youngest sometimes was so much fun! She was the youngest at the age of twelve, Wisely followed with fifteen.

Joido hit them both over the head, "Relax a bit will ya? We won't be looking for anything until all of us awaken, we have nine to go. Enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"Yes, Joido." They chorused, smirking a bit at each other. Joido rolled his eyes, he hated being the 'uncle,' for the siblings never seemed to stop. He wondered when Nea and Mana would get-

"We're home!"

-nevermind.

Road jumped up, launching herself into the first body she could see, "Nea! Millennie! Welcome back!" She greeted cheerfully. Nea, who caught her, let her sit on his shoulder. It was a bit awkward since he was lean, but Road was small and not that heavy so he dealt with it.

Out of everybody, Road was his dear favorite. She was a bit...psychotic, but she always meant well. Not to mention that she was the first to awaken.

"Yes, Road. Are you enjoying your new toys?" Mana asked, seeing multiple scattered around. Road jumped down from Nea's shoulder, skipping to her toys on the ground and laying on her stomach. she picked up a mutated looking bear and her doll and smiled.

"I love them!"

Nea's eyes caught her bear and he recoiled, stepping back a bit.

Nea blinked, "Road...? What did you do to that poor bear?"

"I made him better," Road answered easily, "Don't you think?"

Both Nea and Mana grinned uneasily because no, she did not make the bear better. It looked like she abused it and tortured it into insanity.

Maybe they shouldn't buy her anymore toys...

Wisely looked up, "Her room looks like a demented torture chamber. There's weird looking sharp candles floating in midair." He gestured around. "And I'm pretty sure there's a portal to the underworld-"

"Not the underworld, Wisely, my Dream World," Road paused, "I can see how you got it mixed up though."

Nea sighed, "I put so much work into that room as well." He brooded, "Mana pestered me to make it look nice." He painted it pink, and lined it with frills and ribbons. He was so sure Road would adore it. Not to mention he gave her the third biggest room available-despite the fact that it would normally go to Joido!

"You wanted to design it." Mana pointed out and the group laughed.

Road pouted childishly; she did love her room! She only made minor changes to the scenery.

"I love my room! I can't wait to add dolls."

"You have tons of dolls," Wisely pointed out, then his eyes widened in realization "Road you..."

"Hmmhm! Life sized dolls, I'll make them myself." It didn't take a genius to figure out she was planning to make real people her dolls. all she would need to do is break them enough to make them lifeless, just like a doll. It was within her scope of powers.

Nea looked at her strangely, "You're a demented little girl, aren't you?"

"The word demented is being used a lot today to describe Road," Joido pointed out.

Road giggled.

Honestly, what better family was there? Soon, they'd have all fourteen members, and start their plans.

They couldn't wait.


	3. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm back, with another chapter. We still aren't fully into the plot so if guys could just hang tight! We're slowly, but surely getting there. We should be getting into the plot-well, what we're really waiting for soon. Well, for now I'm going to firmly establish their relationships with each other if it kills me.
> 
> I got a PM: it asked me why I refer to Road so often. Well, if you all remember there was only one survivor in Nea's rampage, and that was Road. Mana doesn't count because Hoshino won't tell us what the hell is up with that.
> 
> Also, in one of the further chapters, expect 3 VERY familiar characters. Can you guys guess who they are? Okay, now that I'm now down rambling, onto chapter 3: Innocence

_Never forgive...never forgive…_

_They couldn't forget what it did to them, no matter what. They couldn't…_

_"Innocence…" He grinned, "I'll never forgive it."_

~insertlinebreak~

I'm starting to regret this, Nea thought as he looked down at the skipping girl clutching his hand. He was stuck babysitting Road for today, and since she looked bored he decided to take her out. It was possibly the worst idea he ever had. Road wasn't too bad, she behaved when they went out. The Earl demanded that they all be on their best behavior out of the house, because they were quickly becoming notable people in the world.

That was a strange occurrence as well: they were never rich nor poor. They were just there, and that field of gold was just their home. To be suddenly put on a pedestal was so strange, but Road ate up the attention and Mana loved to see her dressed up like a doll, and Road was like 'Daddy's little devil.' If, what they were could even be called devils.

Road was always eager to please the Earl. She followed his orders well, and so Road wasn't exactly the problem. Even if it was...Nea doted on her to much to even see it. He would never really say that Road was the problem. It was something else...he felt it before-he remembered the feeling but the reason….he couldn't remember the reason…

_"I-Innocence"_

It worried him, because Road was with him. If something were to happen...what would Road do? Road could take care of herself, but this feeling...if it was what he thought it was….Road may not be able to control herself. She was a new Noah, and was new to all the emotions and urges. Despite being the first to awaken, she was still so young...

If it was what he thought it was...that damned substance sent down...what would they do? Their plans weren't to start until all members awakened, and with only six members they weren't very close. Would Mana let it go? Or would he order he and Road to just get started?

Nea attempted to hid his grin by covering his face with his palm, feigning irritation at Road. The almost inhuman look on his face would have made Katerina a Noah, he couldn't forget his hatred of innocence. It burned inside of him like a storm, raging on until he was fit to burst. At the mere thought of it, countless ways to destroy it came as well.

But no, he couldn't let himself get swallowed up by his Noah. He owed it to Road and Mana both to stay in control, lest he destroy the scenario.

"Road, let's head back. Don't you want to be there when Mana and our new family member gets home?" Road didn't respond,"...Road?" He looked towards the little girl, worried.

She suddenly looked up, something different about the look in her eyes, something dark, but she covered it up quickly,"Sorry Nea! I was distracted, yeah let's head back." She released his hand and began to turn around only to smack right into somebody.

She fell back with a yelp, but Nea caught her quickly. The man, Nea noted, didn't seem to move at all. He only looked in startled shock and then promptly bowed low to them in apology, bursting into a million different ones.

He quickly explained that he was in a hurry, and was chasing something but Nea quickly tuned him out in favor of squishing down the sudden desire to kill the man. They all had a hatred of humans, so much so that it hurt, but this man, that man in particular.

What about him made him want to kill him so badly?

He quickly glanced down at Road, who he was sure was feeling the blood lust as well. Her eyes were wide, and her fists were clenched tightly. Her lips were stretched in a sweet smile, accepting the man's apology and telling him not to worry about it. But her hand squeezed his tightly. That look earlier on...could Road have sensed it then?

Nea had to admit, although Road was clearly bothered by that substance, she feigned nonchalance well. It showed in her body language, but then again maybe it was because Nea knew her so well. He was her family, after all. He was sure Mana would notice it too, but this man was easily fooled by her sweet demeanor. Road has that undeniable skill, to play sweet little angel.

"No worries," She lightly brushed him off and as she spoke Nea's eyes drifted down to his waist. A bow and arrow were hooked into his waist. Quietly, almost inaudible he muttered:

"Innocence…" And Road heard and almost immediately began tugging Nea away, quickly saying goodbye to the man they now knew was an exorcist. If the black and silver clothes were enough the innocence spoke volumes. He wanted to reach out, and feel it within his grasp. He wanted to shatter it. He walked quickly alongside Road, reeling in his 'dark' side.

Road let out a breath,"That was innocence." She breathed, "I never felt that way before…"

She grinned, darkly, "I **hate** it."

Nea hadn't either, but he had faint memories. Memories of the pain innocence caused him, the pain that it caused his beloved family. It's desperate fight to defeat his brother, whom he loved dearly. He lifted Road up so that he could hold her on his hip. Road laid her head on his shoulder, affectionately burying her face in his coat because for a demonic little girl, she was actually pretty sweet.

"Innocence," Nea echoed, "I wondered if we should tell Mana," He wondered aloud. Mana...wouldn't take it well. Road contemplated it for a moment before nodding.

"Probably, he'd get angry if we don't and he finds out. I don't know about you," She shuddered,"but I don't want to deal with Millennie's tantrum.

Music played throughout the room, and Nea was of course the culprit. He sat in the middle of his piano room, playing that familiar song that only he and Mana knew. Mana sat on the top of the piano, quietly looking down at his hands.

Outside, they could still hear the rest of their family, happily welcoming Lucy, otherwise known as Lust. They weren't joining in on festivities, because Mana was clearly worried, and it was always Nea's job to calm him down.

That song always calmed Mana down, and maybe it was because it was their lullaby. Katerina sang it to them when they were young children. Nea and Mana used to joke, when they were kids, that it was connected to them interally. That was because even when they were young children, they could sing the song. By the time Nea was twelve, he had made the score.

Nea waited for his brother to speak, because when he and Road told him about that exorcist he was not happy. Actually, his expression scared Road so Nea had to drag him into his piano room.

Finally, after Nea had ran through their song a few times, Mana spoke;

"...Innocence eh?"

His voice was quiet, and Nea flinched because that meant Mana was seething. He was seething because quite potentially, his carefully calculated plans were going up in flames. All thanks to those damned exorcists...and that horrible substance from that false god.

It never really occurred to Nea that while Mana was his twin brother, he was also the Millennium Earl. His hatred of innocence must be two times as great, for he was not like them. He was no ordinary Noah, he was different from them, from him.

In a half hearted attempted to calm Mana down, he said hifted the topic.

"Road, she handled herself well, I expected her to lose control and kill the man." Nea commented. He knew Mana was trying to figure out what to do with the situation. There was a chance that the Noah's existence would be found out and then their plans would be destroyed. They couldn't be found out, not yet.

All that hard work would be put to waste. They were, after all, in a delicate position. With Wisely and Road being so young and the rest of the Noah's having not even awakened. They exorcists could sweep across the world, searching for the smallest sign of an awakening and killing them before they even had a chance. And even though they would just reawaken, it could take years before that happened.

Then again, there were 109 fragments of innocence and the world….and exorcists were popping up like no other. To destroy some of the shattered pieces meant to keep an exorcist from coming into being, and that was their ultimate goal. To destroy the exorcists until they find it. It would be like a head start...and it wasn't exactly like the exorcist were any actual match for them. They could just do that until they found _it_.

_Until...until they could find the heart…_

Nea's playing faltered slightly when Mana gave no reply. He played their song to soothe Mana's stress, because he got high strung at some points. Bumping into exorcists could easily become the top of his problems. The silence only meant that Mana was at a loss, and Nea finally sighed. He pushed himself up, walking over to his brother and throwing his arms around Mana's shoulders loosely. He withdrew after a moment, gently holding Mana's face.

"Don't push yourself too hard," He sighed, "I'll be by your side no matter what happens." It was his promise, from the day that felt like years ago. And that finally got Mana to look at him. He smiled finally relaxing a bit, and nodded. His smile brightened after a moment.

"You, Joido, and Road are going to find the innocence the exorcists are looking for, and should you come in contact with the exorcists. Please put an end to them." He said it so offhandedly, Nea almost didn't recognize it as Mana's words. Sweet, kind Mana, was the Millennium Earl. He was the destroyer of all things good, and that didn't sound quite like Mana.

It sounded more like something Nea would say instead.

It was strange, because something felt off with that statement. Almost like Mana being the Earl was wrong...but that wasn't right. It couldn't be right, and so Nea wouldn't believe it.

Nea shook it off and nodded at his twin brother, smirking in his direction. Whatever Mana wanted, he would give him. Because, that was what he promised, didn't he? To stay by his side forever, that night seemed like years ago. It seemed like it happened a century ago even though they were still eighteen, and it had only been nine months since they awakened.

"Of course," He grinned,"My beloved Earl."


	4. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Road is a sadistic monster and two innocent exorcists get killed as a result. In which the author is getting used to the formatting.

Chapter 4 Hatred:

Road walked, aimlessly,bored. The man she was looking for was nowhere in sight, and she was getting frustrated. It seemed like all the hard jobs were given to her, and that wasn't fair. Wasn't she the youngest in the first place? She should get the easiest jobs...

She pouted, twirling the umbrella in her hands; how unfair. At least got to steal Lero for today, because Mana thought it was the only way to keep her from whining. He promised to come take him away if Road threw a tantrum.

"Stupid Joido...stupid Nea...ugh, I hate my uncles," She said. There was a familiar voice from behind her, a laugh. The voice couldn't be placed though so Road couldn't tell who it was but...

"Now now, you shouldn't say that about your family. They're your family!" Road turned around, and saw him. That man! The man who pushed her down those days ago, the exorcist. Her eyes gleamed at the sight, her boredom suddenly disappearing. She finally found him, and now she could start.

She closed the umbrella over her head, "You're right!" Road smiled and walked towards him, stopping just beside him.

The man's eyes widened briefly at her, "H-hey you're-"

"I'm Road!" She interrupted sweetly, a hand reaching out for his, "We've met before, you pushed me down!" She didn't seem to bothered by this, because she said it all with a smile. Instead, Road squeezed his hand.

They began walking, both without a destination. Road looked up, briefly, and saw that a figure was watching her from the top of a building. With a smirk, she waved; they were watching her.

"What's your name?" Road asked curiously, licking the lollipop in her hand. It was another thing Mana gave her to sate her.

"Jun." Jun smiled down. Jun? At first thought, Road almost thought he was Japanese. That was impossible, because they controlled Japan. He must be Chinese then, she decided and smiled.

Road tugged at his exorcist coat, "What's with the strange coat? People around here don't dress like this." She knew the answer, but she just wanted him to say it.

"I'm...ah...an exorcist from the Black Order. It's an organization made by the church." In that time, the Order's existence wasn't so secret. Anybody who wanted to be a finder knew of it.

Road's eyes widened, "Really? How cool! So, what do exorcists do?" She asked.

"Well...I can't tell you that. However...can I ask you a question?"

Road smiled, "Of course!"

"Have you heard of this rumor...it's sort of important for my line of work."

He told her of the innocence he was searching for, and unknowingly sealed their fate. Road grinned. finally.

~insertlinebreak~

"You did well, niece." Nea congratulated, setting Road on top of his lap. She smiled, in the process of painting her nails black. Although Nea hated the smell of the stuff, Road had done her job so he dealt with it. Road had done well to gain information, and unbeknownst the the exorcist, she had taken one of Joido's Tease to track him. Now, anywhere he went, she knew of.

Joido ruffled her hair, "Yes, I'm proud." He smiled. Road beamed in response, closing the cap of her nail polish and stretching across the arm chair that she and Nea were sitting on. She reached out, playing with one of the numerous Tease that were flying around the room. They were coming out of Joido's body by the dozens, tracking the sibling that had followed the exorcist.

"So, when are we going to put our plan into action?" She asked eagerly, as one of the butterflies landed on her finger.

Nea shrugged, "You can follow them, if you'd like. They're probably going for the innocence now." Road sat up, her eyes wide.

"Really?! I can?" She grinned excitedly.

"Sure, go for it."

"Alright!"

Her door opened, and she skipped through it. Before it closed, she turned back around, "I'll send my door for you, when I've found it."

Joido looked after the disappearing door, turning to Nea, "Is it a good idea to send Road by herself?" He asked hesitantly, wondering if Road would be able to handle the exorcists on her own. No, that wasn't his concern, he wondered if Road would get ahead of herself and screw up the 'scenario.'

"She's getting older now, she should be fine." Nea answered easily, "It's not like she'll let the exorcists live anyway and it's not like they can hurt her. Road is unlike most Noahs."

_The Noah of Dreams, Road, is one of the biggest mysteries of the Noahs besides me, the fourteenth. She is the only Noah, who can move through dimensions and realities without the help of my ark._

_She is also on the only person who can hide her true body, making her nearly impossible to defeat._

_Now, when I actually think about it...Road...as she is now...is nearly invincible..._

~insertlinebreaks~

She found the innocence in a cave. The exorcists weren't there yet, she had found it first.

Road stopped before the innocence, giggling to herself at the green glow. Despite the darkness growing within her, and despite all the pain she felt just being near the substance, it felt warm. She reached out for it, cradling it in her palms, and briefly wondered if she should really call Nea and Joido to her.

"So...this is innocence..." She wondered aloud, "It's much different than I expected." She didn't shatter it herself, although all she wanted to do was close her fingers around it. Nea would want to bring it to the the Earl so that he could destroy it.

Road paused as she heard a noise in the distance, "Hmm...?"

"Anne...! I think we've found it~"

Slowly, an inhuman grin worked it's way onto her features, "So...the exorcists are here huh...? Too bad, Jun wasn't a bad guy..." She liked him, Road could truly say that she did. too bad he would soon see her, and then she'd have to kill him.

"Anne, here it is...huh...Road?" There was Jun, in the opening of the cave. His eyes were wide, but they soon softened. It occurred to Road that she wasn't in her Noah's form. He must still think she's human.

She let her smile widen, "Jun! I've found the thing you were talking about!" She faked a sweet giggle, before letting it fade, "It's too bad...you won't leave with it..."

"Road, stop speaking nonsense! I know you want to show it to your friends but that's not the legend! It's innocence...I have to bring it back to my job you see..."

Road looked up, her eyes now a golden color instead of her blue. Her skin began to darken, her grin widening as Jun gasped in horror. She never fought an exorcist, but she was sure that their mind were just as weak as normal humans.

"I see, well Jun, I have a job to do as well. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Millennium Earl?"

"T-The Earl? How do you..."

He was confused, so confused. How could such a sweet looking girl look so evil now...?

Road giggled again, "I have a game for you, exorcist. If you manage to defeat me, I'll give the innocence to you!" She promised sweetly, turning to face the exorcist. She was now in her Noah's form, broadcasting her Dreams for him.

Jun agreed and the world fell apart.

~insertlinebreak~

The door finally opened for Joido and Nea, but when they walked through it, they only saw dead bodies littered around. Finders and two exorcists. Blood stained the walls, and in the middle of it all, they saw Road, completely unharmed. The male was at her feet, mangled and broken. The woman was in a similar state.

Road cradled the innocence in her palms, before smiling at her uncles, "I've got it~"

The exorcists never stood a chance, not against her.

~insert line break~

When the three returned, Mana was looking nervous, holding a paper. Nea was immediately suspicious. He handed him the innocence, but Mana shattered it all too quickly.

"N-Nea...you'd never be mad at me...right?"

"E-eh? What's with this weird question?" Nea reached for the paper, but Mana jumped away.

"You'd never hate me...?"

"Mana what on Earth?"

Mana reached out and handed the paper to Nea, nervously, and Nea scanned over it.

"To my dearest boys, Nea and Mana..please bring your co-workers to visit me~Katerina."

...Bring...

...Their...

...Family...to Katerina?!

"Eh?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly ending, I know. But I think this chapter was kind of dark what with the killing, so I decided to give you guys a funny chapter. Soon, I won't be able to give you guys humor. In these first ten chapters, I have a lot of room to get humorous things in. Once Nea and Mana starts with the insaneness...it'll be different.


	5. Katerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wanted to be an all humorous chapter but...then I realized; wait..the way I planned it out I need to keep the plot moving to get to the first arc. So then I was all like; Oops. So I lied. No funny chapter. It's actually pretty monotone-but something does happen! You won't understand what yet but something does happen! I just dropped a little hint, but if you pick up where, I'll give you a cookie! A virtual cookie!
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows I got this time around! They really make me happy! If you want, just add a few nice words in the review box. They are what keep me going.
> 
> Also pay attention to the little exercepts at the top-they are actually important to the plot if you're able to piece them together eventually. However, they actually won't make sense for a while. So...actually...scratch that. Don't read them over until we get over the second arc, then they'll actually start making sense.
> 
> Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is a work of art and you expect me to have made it? Ha! It belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

"One day...I won't return..."

"Don't be silly, of course you will!" She smiled, although she didn't feel happiness. She was worried, so worried, for him and for her as well. What will she do if he left?

His hand reached out, grasping hers as if he was trying to comfort her, "I want to tell you something..." As if it was his last wish...

She smiled, tenderly, "Alright!"

~insertlinebreak~

To our dearest mother,

We will be there as soon as we possibly can! In a week if possible. We miss you and love you very much. We are bringing our four co-workers! Attached is a picture of all of us!

~Love,

Nea and Mana.

She looked at the letter in shock. She actually hadn't expected them to reply, not yet. She guessed that they thought that even now, with what they are, they were still her sons. They still owed her their love and cherishment, because she gave it to them for so long.

Even though they now were, what they were. Even if she didn't quite get what they were.

After all if they were both...both him...then why were they still two?

Katerina held the letter tightly, in her hands, to the point where it almost ripped. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes, as emotions began to take over. It seemed that she cried so often nowadays, when she thought of them.

Sometimes, although she was so glad that she had a chance to meet him. Even though she was so grateful for a chance to have two wonderful twin sons, she wished she never met them at all.

Ha...sometimes the best things made you weep.

~insertlinebreak~

Katerina nervously sat in the kitchen, wringing her fingers. The smell of food was heavy in the air, she made a lot for her sons and their family. In their letter, they left her a picture. Four boys amongst two girls. The boys were bound to eat a lot, and her heart went out to whoever made their food.

She took comfort in the fact that they looked so close. At least she knew then, that they all loved each other. EVen though it still hurt, she loved to see them so happy. The youngest was Road, a little girl. The eldest was Joido, a young man that didn't seem too much older than Nea or Mana.

They were coming today, they were coming to see her. Her heart thumped widely in her chest and she looked towards the clock, "They'll be here soon," She forced a smile, "I hope I prepared the rooms well enough!"

Her smile widened, "If they aren't, I'll make Nea and Mana prepare the guest rooms better! This is, afterall still their home as well," She giggled at this and began walking towards the common room.

She counted down the seconds, until finally,there was a knock at her door. Before she could go to open it, though it opened. First she saw Nea's head, peering in, "Mother? Mo-ack! Mana!" He stumbled through as Mana pushed him.

Mana walked in next, holding Road's hand and carrying three suitcases. He looked around, just for a moment, before smiling at Katerina warmly.

"Mother! We're home!" He greeted.

Katerina looked, for a moment, taking in the family. They were an obtuse looking bunch, she'd give them that, but they look comfortable around each other.

"Welcome home, all of you." She curtsied politely, "I am Katerina D. Campbell. What a pleasure to meet you all."

"So pretty!" Road, who had latched onto Nea not long after stepping in the house, skipped towards her, "Almost like a doll!" Katerina smiled down at her, and let Road grasp onto her dress. Even though she knew all too well what Road was, she couldn't help but think about how cute she actually was.

The whole group, actually, were all very handsome and pretty. Lucy was a goregous girl, a girl about seventeen years old. Joido was very handsome, and Wisely would grow to be handsome.

"Thank you all for coming, I have food prepared in the dining room. Nea, ah, take the suitcases up to the guest rooms. Mana, show the guest where the dining room is. I'll help Nea."

"No, Mother. We're not eaxactly guests here, we'll do everything. How about you show Road, uh...Wesley...and uh...Clause, and Lucy where the dining hall is? We'll take everything upstairs." They smiled, looking so much like the boys she once knew, "We promise!"

Behind him, both Wisely and Joido looked confused by their new names.

Wesley?

Clause?! Joido thought angrily.

Nea looked sheepish, "After all, we still haven't cleaned out our rooms."

"And we wouldn't want to burden you with making us a guest room."

"And Road has a tendency of sneaking into people's rooms while their asleep-by the way locking doors don't help that-"

"So it'll be best if we just arrange everything according to how well we know everybody!"

Katerina looked at them, silently. It was almost as if they were hiding something. She looked at the group again, and her eyes caught Wisely's. He was looking at her, strangely, it she finally noticed something strange about him.

At first she hadn't thought anything of it because of what they were.

But...

That white hair of his...she looked at him, again, more closely. Suddenly she felt something probing her mind, and her eyes widened.

He is-!

Wisely recoiled suddenly, as if he had been burned. Katerina stared back at him, having just thrown him out of her mind. She knew what he was, and she was sure that he knew as well.

Wesley her foot.

He told her about that Noah- Wisely.

"Al-alright." Katerina gave a forced smile when they looked at her strangely. As Nea and Mana walked up the stairs with all he bags, Katerina walked to the dining room. She stayed at the front of the group,failing to miss when Road's hand released her dress.

Road slowly took a few steps back, until her hand caught Wisely's, "Okay...what's with the look on your face? Do you not like their mother?" She asked, worriedly. Nea and Mana obviously adored their mother very much.

"Road...there's something very important I need to tell you...something you can't tell anybody. Not even Nea or the Earl..." He looked urgent, as if he was telling a dangerous secret. Road's eyes widened, because secrets weren't common in their family.

They told each other everything. But Wisely, he looked so scared, for some reason. That expression on his face scared Road, and her grip on his fingers tightened slightly.

"Alright," She agreed. She loved Nea and Mana, but she also loved her brother as well.

"I mean it Road, if Nea asks you..."

Road flinched, because Wisely knew it would be hard for her to lie to Nea. Still though, she nodded. Slowly, Wisely whispered something inaudible into her ear. Road's eyes widened in shock, training on Katerina's back, before they relaxed.

"I see..." She whispered, picking up the pace. She tilted her head down, her dark bang covering her eyes, "...I won't tell..."

~insertlinebreak~

It was night. They had eaten a great dinner, Nea and Mana had cleared the table soon after. They insisted on doing all of the chores until they left, probably feeling bad that they left her to such a big house.

Nea had put Road to bed, although she whined to stay up. She ended up having to room with Wisely, so that he could make sure she would sleep. Joido went to bed of his own accord and so did Lucy.

Only Nea, Mana, and Katerina remained up. Nea sat at the piano, playing the song Katerina knew so well. Katerina sang along, because even though they all knew the words they agreed that Katerina sang it the best.

"And so the boy fell asleep..."

She missed them; she missed them so much. Seeing them now, it made her feel better. She loved them so much. Although it hurt that they would leave soon, she was happy to see that they were doing so well.

"Today was nice, right Mother?" Mana asked, his arm around her shoulder.

"Like embers slowly dying...one...and then two..."

Katerina smiled at him, kissing his cheek, but kept singing. This song, after all, meant a lot to her. The song meant so much to her, because it was the last thing she had. The song, also meant a lot to them as well, she knew. She knew that somehow, they felt connected with it.

She knew why it connected to them, but she was sure that they didn't know.

"Across a thousand years...let the prayers return..."

Suddenly two voices joined her, and it startled her to hear Nea and Mana sing with her.

"I will never cease to pray...oh God, let this child know what love is...and kiss the hands you hold."

Katerina felt tears drip down her cheeks, only to be wiped away quickly by Mana. He must think that she missed them, because he only promised to visit more

But it-it wasn't that!

She couldn't tell them...but she felt so much guilt. Guilt for what she knew would happen.

~insertlinebreak~

"Hey, Wisely?"

"Yeah...?"

"Were you kidding, about what you told me?"

"...No..."

Road sighed, "I see..."


End file.
